The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus having a paper sheet cassette and a method for controlling an image forming apparatus.
As an image forming apparatus having a paper sheet cassette, there is a type that accepts, from a user, setting of a size, a type, or the like of a paper sheet loaded in the paper sheet cassette and stores the setting as paper sheet information. For example, in executing a printing job, such an image forming apparatus checks a piece of paper sheet information (a paper sheet size, type, or the like) corresponding to the paper sheet cassette as a paper feed source and executes the printing job under a printing condition suitable for a paper sheet indicated by the piece of paper sheet information.
For example, in a case where a paper sheet actually loaded in the paper sheet cassette as the paper feed source is different from a paper sheet indicated by a piece of paper sheet information corresponding to the paper sheet cassette as the paper feed source (for example, a case where a sheet of regular paper is actually loaded, whereas a paper sheet indicated by the piece of paper sheet information is set to be a sheet of cardboard), there occurs an inconvenience such as a decrease in image quality of an outputted image. For this reason, every time paper sheet replacement work of replacing a batch of paper sheets currently loaded in the paper sheet cassette with another batch of paper sheets (a batch of paper sheets different in size and/or type therefrom) is done, it is required that a corresponding piece of paper sheet information be changed accordingly.
To this end, there is a conventional image forming apparatus of a type that, when a paper sheet cassette has been housed therein (when there is a possibility that paper sheet replacement work has been performed), displays a setting screen for accordingly changing a piece of paper sheet information corresponding to said paper sheet cassette. With the conventional image forming apparatus of this type, a user who has performed the paper sheet replacement work can be prompted to change accordingly the piece of paper sheet information.